Intuition
by bookofshadows888
Summary: Heroes and Villains spin-off. After her mother's death, Julie risked everything for some one she only knows by the name Watchtower. Will the decision of following her intuition be mistake or will it change her life for ever.
1. Intuition

**I don't own any of the shows.**

"_Mum" Julie Mayer said shocked. Her mother was right next to her smiling. "Is that really you?"_

"Wake up, Julie."

"What!?" she shouted, before noticing that it was Andrew who woke her.

"You wanted a ride." Andrew said. They were both at the Scavo's Pizza Parlor "My shift ended five minutes ago."

"Oh, I forgot" Julie said politely. She grabbed her stuff and before she left, she went to see her mother photo.

Some one placed his hands over her shoulders. "We'll all miss her." Lynette's voice calmed her. "Things have been so chaotic since she and Bree died."

"I know," a tear started falling from the corner of her eye. She left the building before any more tears came. When she entered Andrew's van she gave him a look before he could say anything. She tried to contain her tears during the entire but, when they arrived at their apartment her eyes were red and watery.

"You received a letter from Princeton this morning." Andrew told her when they arrived.

"I know." Her voice was full of indifference.

"So?"

"I got accepted." The indifference got bigger word after word. "But I am not going"

"I thought all you wanted was to leave Fairview behind and start over." Andrew said surprised.

"I need to find out the truth." She explained.

"What there is to explain? You know very well that gas leak caused the explosion." Andrew said angrily.

"That's a lie." Julie hissed.

"Your mother wasn't the only to the die in the explosion." Every word was overloaded with rage.

"I know that very well." After that she went to her room and slammed the door. A lock could be heard turning.

"Sorry Julie," she let herself fall onto the floor "This is also fucking me," she hugged a pillow "I understand what you are felling right now." This time she didn't try to hold her tears. She hugged the pillow tighter and fell asleep.

The dream was worse than the last ones.

_She opened her eyes. She was in her room within her older house. _

_**"You have to be kidding me!**__" her mother voice came from downstairs. Julie silently went downstairs._

"_I am going to accept Arthur's offer." Bree replied._

"_We both know very well that he is a tyrant." Susan said. "And if the rumors are true he even tried to kill his own sons. Oh, that's something you have in common, you are both terrible parents." _

"_Well then you don't leave me other choice" Bree removed a gun from her bag and pointed it to Susan._

"_Please Bree," Susan said nervously "Don't make do this." Bree's face stayed the same. Susan groaned before everything blurred. The room changed into what seemed to mix between a tea room and play room designed by Tim Burton._

"_Your illusions don't scare me." Bree said smiling. Playing cards started falling from the ceiling. "Are you enjoying this?"_

"_To be honest, yes" Susan was sitting in one of tables drinking a cup of tea. "Look at the cards" Bree grabed a bunch of cards, they were all queens of hearts and she was the queen. _

"_Is this a game to you?" Bree asked annoyed._

"_No." Susan said in a barely audible whisper, which echoed through the house. The cards started to burn trapping Bree in a fire circle._

"_Oh my god," said Julie, who had been watching the fire starting to  
consume the room from another room. "Mum!" Julie entered the room, but she  
was no longer in her house.  
_

_She was now in the middle of a rainy street near a watchtower. She ran to the  
hall to avoid the rain; unfortunately, the door was locked. "Hi," someone  
behind her said. She turned around and saw a young Indian boy.  
_

"_Who are you?"  
_

"_You can call me Sanjog," he said smiling.  
_

_Julie bended her knees so that she could be face-to-face with him. "What  
are you doing here?"  
_

"_I only came to the ones who call me." He explained._

"_Why did I call you." Julie asked confused._

"_You need answers." His eyes were full of wisdom._

"_What answers?" every explanation confused her even more._

"_The ones you already have but you don't know." He smiled and ran away._

"_Hey…" that was when she noticed that her surroundings changed again. She was now on the top of the watchtower. She quickly nestled against the watch's glass and sighed in relief. Things couldn't get worse but they did. A cold liquid began to drain down by her back. Her eyes became wide open when the liquid started also draining down her head. While shaking, her hand touched the cold liquid. "Oh my god!" It was blood. She slowly turned around to see the source of the blood._

_The crimson color of the blood contrasted with the white glass. The rain almost whipped away the blood but it was still possible to read the word justice written with it. She slipped and fell._

She woke up screaming "Are you OK?" Andrews' concerned voice came from the outside of her room.

She ran her fingers through her hair while she thought. "I'm fine." Her voice was dry. _Mum told me about the illusions when I made that puppy when I was six. But she never told me that Bree knew. _Her mind was a complete mess. The sound of her cell phone ringtone broke her concentration. _Focus, focus,_ she  
willed herself, but the sound never stopped. Defeated, she grabbed it from her bag. **You have a new message**. She pressed read while rolling her eyes.

**Hello Julie, you don't know me but I know you and what happen to your mother. If you help me, I will help you in getting revenge for her death. If you are interested in my offer go to your old house till midnight. Oh and pack your stuff because you might not return so soon to Fairview.**

**Watchtower**

"Watchtower," she remembered what Sanjog told her. Quickly, she packed  
all her essential items.

"Julie what the hell are you doing over there?" Andrew asked. With a  
smirk, Julie unlocked the door. "Finally …" Andrew became silent after a  
brick wall appeared where it was supposed to be Julie's room.

Julie watched the entire scene from the front door. "I am sorry for doing  
this to you," She said before closing the door. The brick wall disappeared  
with the sound of the door closing.

Outside, Julie ran toward her old house. She had less than 15 minutes to  
reach her to reach her destination. Cold wind tickled her skin and slowed her  
down. When she arrived exhausted, she let herself collapse on the grass.  
Her eyes tried to ignore the destruction of her old house and only focus on  
the good memories. Her cell-phone started vibrating in her pocket. She had  
another message from Watchtower saying:

**Good girl**

The sound of a car engine could be heard from the other side of the street  
What seemed to be a black 2009 Shelby Mustang stopped next to her.

"I see you accepted Watchtower's offer," the driver joked after he had  
opened the door. He seemed to be around his early twenties and had light brown  
hair. Julie, who had been silent the entire time, simply nodded. After 10  
seconds of awkward silence he stated, "Get inside and prepare for the ride  
of your life." She followed his orders. "So who are you?" he asked after  
the car restarted.

"Don't you know?" Julie asked confused.

"Watchtower only told me to arrive here to pick up someone," he  
explained. He held out his hand "I am Mike Knight."

"Julie Mayer," she told him while shaking his hand "So where  
are you taking me?"

"Far away," he said in a flittering tone.

"And where is that?" she entered his game.

"Nearby."

**OK this a spin-off to Heroes and Villains so both fics will be parallel. There will be things starting in one that will end in the other. So you will need to read bout of them. Thanks D. **


	2. Memory

**I don't own any of the shows.**

**Memory**

The rest of the trip was filled with silence, until an electronic voice interrupted the silence. "Michael, Watchtower just sent us the coordinates."

Julie jumped when she heard the voice coming from the red ball on the center of the dashboard. "What is that?!"

"Miss Mayer, I can reassure you that I won't hurt you. My name is KITT," the car informed in his calm and serene voice.

Julie stared at Mike in dismay, "You forgot to tell me that you have a talking car." She then changed her appearance into the scariest thing she  
could think about, Bree. His heart skipped a beat while his hands fell from the wheel. Julie returned to her original form, but his eyes still stared her  
with hate and fear. "Shouldn't you be driving?"

The car seemed to be taking care of that. "Michael we have an urgent message from the Watchtower." His knuckles became white as he clenched his fists.

"If you touch her I'll kill you. She is not Weaver. Just take care of her." When the message was over, his knuckles didn't regain back color.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned while trying to reach for him. He simply turned his back toward her.

"He just needs some time," KITT told her.

* * *

_The predator pursued his prey. The survival of the fittest is very simple. You have either to be faster, stronger or smarter than your opponent, and he  
knew it well as he tried to walk silently between the machinery. A cracking was heard from the other side of the room. He quickly grabbed his gun and shot to kill._

_"I won," Mike was saying to a wet Billy, until someone threw a bucket full of water over him._

_"Nah, I won," Zoe said laughing._

_"You lost." As Michael spoke, the water that entered Michael's mouth covered Zoe's face._

_"Stop this …" Alex was trying to say when he was impaled by a grey sword. His dead body fell to the ground silently revealing that Sarah was the  
killer. From that moment everything happened so quickly. Two security guards tried to shoot her, but before they could even touch the trigger, their bodies were on the floor sliced into pieces. Zoe was next._

_"Enter!" KITT shouted. They both obeyed. Mike was already inside when she got Billy. "We have to go." KITT drove himself out of the building. The last thing Mike saw was Sarah reaching the main console of the building._

_"What just happened KITT?" Mike asked in shock._

_"I Believe Sarah killed everyone inside FLAG." In his windshield, it was possible to see that he was analyzing the entire scene._

_"KITT, Sarah would never do anything like that," on that precise moment Sarah was leaving the building._

_"Michael I am not picking any life signs from her. The best solution would be to retrieve." Before Mike could think about what to do, the FLAG exploded. Sarah kept walking calmly and naturally before being swallowed by the fire._

_"Oh god!" Mike only wanted to vomit. A silver humanoid thing managed to get out of the fire while morphing into Sarah's appearance and then into the one of an old red haired woman._

* * *

Julie was trying to sleep when Mike broke the silence, "So what can you do?"

"I'm an illusion caster." He seemed to be calmer now.

"Do you want to demonstrate?" KITT asked. She snapped her fingers causing the world to blur around them. They were now sitting on a beach.

"What about you? What can you do?" Julie asked while walking to the water.

"I drive KITT." Mike said proudly.

"Are you human?!"

"Yes." She dove into the water.

"You know I'm not really a big fan of water." Mike said uncomfortably.

"Fine," she said when she reached the surface. The beach scene vanished and they were both back inside KITT. "So you can't do anything?"

"Julie, I spent the past years in the military."

"So?" Julie said in a bored tone.

"And for the last year I worked for FLAG." He was getting closer to her.

"Never heard anything about it," she teased him.

"A few people heard." He was closer and his voice was getting scarier.

"Why?"

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."

"Really." She was getting closer to him. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. "Try me," she sent the challenge.

"I might." Their lips were almost touching until he remembered Sarah. "Sorry," and with that he refocused on the street.

"Michael, we will arrive at our destination in about 5 minutes" KITT announced. The car then filled with awkward silence.

"Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas," Julie read "Why did you bring me here?"

"We are here to visit a friend." The sun illuminated the desert. They kept driving by the casinos and hotels till they reached a bricked building with a few windows.

While getting out the car she asked, "Who is the friend you want to introduce me to?"

"Follow me." He had been tense since the almost kiss. The inside of the building had little light, which made it look like a haunted house.

"Can I help you?" a man with a Texan accent asked.

"Hum," Mike said nervously.

"They are with me," an Asian guy around Mike's age said, "You have no need to worry, Nick." He signed Julie and Mike to follow him. When they got out the building he said, "You two should have came later. I spent the entire night working on a case." His eyes were rimmed with a red tint.

"If it helps Archie, I had to drive to drive from Seattle to Fairview before getting here." Julie noticed that he was still tense.

Archie grabbed a motorcycle helmet and sat on his motorcycle. "Follow me."

A few minutes later they arrived at an apartment complex. "Feel free to feel at home," Archie said to them as they entered.

Julie let herself sink into the couch. Her head was a complete mess. "How old is she?" Archie's voice came from the kitchen.

"If I had to guess I would say 19." Mike answered.

"So you are telling me that Chloe chose a suburbs brat to join Rebel?" Archie wasn't enjoying the idea.

"Please, you didn't complain about Serena joining us. Besides you're just a techno geek."

"Please, I'm not a field agent and I have witnessed Serena's powers. Trust me, that girl is dangerous." With that Julie stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi," she said bitterly, "What's your worst nightmare?" He didn't answer. "I guess I will have to find out myself." The room filled with water from floor to ceiling "Is it drowning?" The water vanished along with the floor leaving a huge hole. "Maybe it's heights," Archie fell through the hole, "Or being buried alive?" Dirt started to fall from the ceiling. Archie tried to dig his way out until he heard a snap.

He was back in his kitchen trying to recover his breath "You are good," he said smiling. "Sorry if I ever doubted you." Mike just stared in shock.

"I'd better try to get some sleep," Julie said bitterly before crawling back to the couch.

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I had been busy writing my own novel non-fanfiction during the summer. Thanks D. **


End file.
